There is a known technique of connecting electronic component leads to the items the leads are connected by solder. Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 10-41042, Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2008-119735, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 9-55244, and Japanese Laid-open Utility Model No. 7-16370 disclose techniques related to solder connections.
Electronic component leads may be connected to printed boards by solder. Electronic components may also have leads that are connected to electronic component bodies by solder. When this type of solder is melted, the solder may extend up the lead due to capillary action. Accordingly, the amount of solder that contributes to the connection of the lead and the connected item may be decreased.